<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wear 'em in by crimsonheadache</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122702">wear 'em in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache'>crimsonheadache</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blindfolds, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom Hermione Granger, Edging, F/M, Flogging, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub Harry Potter, dragonhide, mention of a past boyfriend of Harry’s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:30:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Are you sorry for touching yourself without permission, Potter?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry shivered in anticipation; hearing Draco call him by his last name always got him excited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or-” Hermione butt in, walking around the other side of the bed across from Draco. “-are you sorry for wearing those dastardly boots around our home without permission.”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wear 'em in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>day twenty-one: dragonhide</em><br/> </p><p>thank you to my betas: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/manixzen/pseuds/manixzen">manixzen</a> &amp; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote">Orange_Coyote</a>, y'all are the best</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Harry had hidden that day's mail as soon as he'd laid eyes on the return address of the package in question. He wasn’t entirely sure why Charlie would send him a gift. It wasn’t even close to his birthday or any holiday that would explain such. </p><p>Also, given the fact that they hadn’t been together for three years. That alone should render no gifts being given, period. </p><p>Still, Harry decided to open the gift and vanish the wrappings immediately, peering inside the box to see a pair of the most excellent dragonhide boots he had ever seen. Including the ones he had made for George the Christmas before last.</p><p>He pulled out the crumpled piece of paper that came with it:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Harry -<br/>
</p>
  <p>I hope you are well! This color made me think of you. Give everyone my love.<br/>
</p>
  <p>- Charlie</p>
</blockquote><p>Setting the paper down on the dresser, he slid the boots on and immediately curled his toes into the soft soles. They were incredibly well made, and Harry grinned, leaving the bedroom to wear them in a bit, enjoying the click on the tile floor as he made his way down to the kitchen.</p><p>He had taken off work that day and figured he would get started on dinner for everyone when they got off; he took to cutting some veg, humming lightly under his breath.</p><p>An hour later, Harry had been so immersed in mashing the potatoes that he must have missed the pop of Apparition from the sitting room. He heard light footsteps enter the kitchen before arms enveloped him from behind.</p><p>“Hello, love.” Hermione greeted him against his throat, and Harry never understands how she moves so smoothly with no sound but never asks. He only leaned into her touch. He figured she learned it from their third partner.</p><p>“Hi. How was work?”</p><p>The usual after-work gossip occurred then, as Hermione grumbled about how slow her new secretary was with keeping her up to date with new memos on the hour. “Well, ‘Mione, at least he doesn’t put his chewing gum on the bottom of all the desks like the last.”</p><p>Hermione shivered unpleasantly in agreement at that.</p><p>Another pop sounded, alerting the two to the last person to make it in from work. And seconds later, Harry turned to see Draco saunter in with a grimace lacing his features. “Today was bollocks.”</p><p>“Eloquent.”</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry as Hermione stood to give him a light peck on the cheek. Instead of kissing her back, or showing any affections, Draco’s gaze caught onto Harry’s feet.</p><p>“What. Are. Those.”</p><p>Starting, Harry scrunched his eyebrows at the oddity before looking down to where Draco was staring intently.</p><p>“Oh! These boots? I bought them.”</p><p>Harry passed by him to set the table when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the arm tightly.</p><p>Draco’s gaze ran the length of Harry, finally making it back up to his face. Harry couldn’t decipher the thoughtful expression, which usually meant the night would be quite fun indeed.</p><p>“Is that so?” Draco asked, his eyes flitting to Hermione, who was observing their interactions. </p><p>“Don’t you know better than to lie to me, Potter?” Malfoy asked breathily, and Harry’s heart sped up. Hermione inhaled sharply and stared at Harry with wide eyes, some other emotion lingering there in the background as well, similar to Draco’s own.</p><p>“Uh - I’m telling the truth. I went to Diagon on my off day today.”</p><p>Draco only narrowed his eyes, his hand tightening ever so slightly on Harry’s bicep, and he gulped as he set down the utensils on the table in a haphazard manner.</p><p>“Show me.”</p><p>Harry chanced a glance at Draco and saw pure ice in his stern gaze. His pupils expanded when he caught Harry’s, and Harry internally smirked. “Show you...the boots? They’re right here -”</p><p>“Don’t be cute. The receipt. I want to see proof.”</p><p>He let go of his arm then, to allow Harry to fetch the receipt for him. But the raven-haired man only stood there, biting his bottom lip in defiance as he kept up the staring contest between him and the blond.</p><p>But Hermione took matters into her own hands, a smirk of her own tilting her mouth ever so before she raised her wand, “<em>Accio</em> Harry’s Diagon Alley receipt.”</p><p>A small piece of paper came from somewhere in the sitting room, and Hermione snatched it in the air, her brown eyes scanning it.</p><p>Harry didn’t even try to grab it, as he knew deep down there was no use at this point.</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>Draco grunted in question, and that sound alone made Harry’s cock twitch. He then grabbed it, reading the receipt carefully before placing it down on the kitchen table. </p><p>“<em>Very</em> interesting, Granger. Especially considering this receipt is dated from last month. When Harry and I both went to Diagon for new brooms for the backyard.”</p><p>Harry glanced up at Draco’s mouth, which tightened into a straight line, unimpressed emotions echoing from him, and Hermione mimicked him seconds later, crossing her arms. They were both wearing their work uniforms, the dark green robes making them look even more intimidating. </p><p>Harry gulped dryly.</p><p>“So Potter,” Harry knew when Draco brought last names into question that the night was going to take an exciting turn, “the way Granger and I see things, tonight can go one of two ways.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes brightened with an air of mischief Harry was absolutely sure she learned from her Slytherin Dom beside her.</p><p>“You either tell us where you got such <em>exquisite</em> dragonhide boots.” Draco looked down at the boots in question with an expression of disgust as if Harry had been currently standing in muck from the Black Lake. “Or you don’t. And suffer the consequences.”</p><p>Thoughts raced around his head on the next steps he should take. Harry knew they weren’t going to be happy finding out the truth of the origin of the boots; then again, keeping the information from them might turn out to be much worse for him.</p><p>“Well, I erm -” Harry’s heart started sporadically beating as Draco, and Hermione both began taking steps towards him as he spoke. “You aren’t going to be happy…”</p><p>“Just tell us, love. We promise we won’t be upset.” Hermione spoke with patience in her tone; Draco only gave her a narrow-eyed look, not believing it for a second. Harry knew better to accept it, as Hermione was an expert at getting what she wants in every aspect of life and always has been, and those traits translate to the bed as well.</p><p>But he also knew keeping it from them would only antagonize them even more, so Harry breathed out one name: “Charlie.”</p><p>Harry wasn’t sure how it was possible, but Draco’s eyes darkened even more at that admission.</p><p>“What in Circe’s tits does he bloody want?”</p><p>Hermione rested a light hand on Draco’s now shaking shoulder, which seemed to slightly calm him down.</p><p>Slightly.</p><p>Harry, on the other hand, felt a sick triumph at the pure jealousy radiating from his lovers and was so close to surrendering entirely to his urges. </p><p>But he resisted the temptation, barely.</p><p>His fingertips were already tingling with the need to <em>please</em>.</p><p>“He sent me a package. I knew you would be upset.” Harry pouted, his bottom lip sticking out deliciously, and he held back a whimper at the growl emitting from one of them before him, which one he wasn’t quite sure.</p><p>“I wanted to wear them in; you know how brittle dragonhide can sometimes be before you wear them in.”</p><p>A few deadly silent seconds passed by, what seemed like ages, before Draco surprised Harry next, as his face transformed into a bright smile.</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, shuffling between fear and excitement.</p><p>“<em>Oh yes</em>. Dragonhide does have the worst tendency to harden up before you can even wear them out properly.” His white teeth gleaming, but his eyes told the true story of his thoughts, and if Harry was reading him correctly, it was going to be a long night between the three of them.</p><p>Without hesitation, Hermione grabbed Harry’s and Draco’s wrists, Apparating them wordlessly to their bedroom upstairs. “I figured we would be more comfortable talking in here. Would you like a drink, Draco?”</p><p>Nodding, Draco kept his gaze pinned to his sub. “Sit on the bed, love. I want to see those boots up close and personal.”</p><p>Harry, wearing only his silk bedroom robes and dark red pants underneath, obeyed his partner’s command and sat on the bed, pushing backward until his legs were out straight, and his feet were lying on the mattress directly in front of him.</p><p>By the gleam in Draco’s eyes, Harry wasn’t sure if he was planning on setting fire to the boots or fucking them.</p><p>“Granger, just look at the colors here, aren’t they lovely?”</p><p>Hermione walked back with two glasses of amber liquid in her hands, giving one to Draco as she nodded in approval, her brown eyes scanning the boots in front of her as she stood beside the other man.</p><p>“Oh yes, you can tell these are Romanian made, pure dragonhide.”</p><p>Harry watched this all occur, feeling trapped under their gazes as if he was already tied up properly on the bed. His arms began to shake from his biceps, holding the upper half of his body up to watch his lover's thoughtful expressions. </p><p>“What should we do with them?”</p><p>And Harry’s prick twitched at that, imagining the worst and breathing out slowly to keep his heart rate from skyrocketing.</p><p>Hermione’s lips pursed, reminding Harry of how she looked when something particularly interesting or challenging struck her as she sat in the library at Hogwarts, working on her homework. </p><p>She then turned entirely to Draco, murmuring something in his ear. Draco’s thin lips upturned into a silent, roguish smirk as his grey eyes were glued to Harry’s form on the bed.</p><p>“That’s why I keep you around,” he answered her, as she smacked him lightly on the arse in retaliation. “I can think of several reasons why you keep me around, <em>Malfoy</em>.”</p><p>Draco grabbed her wrist so quickly as if it was a snitch in the middle of a Quidditch game, and he was against Gryffindor. Bringing it up to his mouth, he mouthed her palm, trailing kisses down the inside of her wrist, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>Harry’s breath quickened from his spot on the bed, where his two partners had seemingly forgotten about him as they further enveloped themselves closer into each other.</p><p>He watched, mesmerized, as Hermione ran delicate hands up and down Draco’s back, keeping them above his robes. Harry wondered if she did so just for him to be able to watch.<br/>
</p><p>Draco moved his kisses from her wrist to her neck, Hermione’s hands grasping tighter on his robes at that. </p><p>Harry lightly moaned at the sight, his hand slowly creeping to his pants to take them off.</p><p>The pair immediately halted their ministrations and gazed at Harry, looking disappointed that he interrupted. He only looked at them pitifully, his eyes casting back and forth from the two of them, to his straining erection, and back again to them.</p><p>Draco silently snaked his way closer to him, his body leaning over Harry’s intimidatingly. “Whatever’s the matter? As you can see, we were in the middle of something before you so rudely cut in.” His face was nothing but cold contempt but the look in his eyes was playful as he considered Harry. </p><p>Harry couldn’t help it any longer and reached for his crotch with one hand in an attempt to lessen the urge to come from just his Dom’s voice.</p><p>“Ah, ah…” Hermione tutted, waving her wand, and dark brown leather tied around both of Harry’s wrists, pulling them above his head and causing him to fall flat back onto the bed, his breath caught from the sudden momentum. </p><p>“I - I’m sorry.”</p><p>Draco only titled his head in curiosity down at him, “Whatever for?”</p><p>Hermione bit her bottom lip to hide her amusement as a hand reached up and ran fingernails down one of Harry’s dragonhide boots, her nails catching on the scales.</p><p>“Are you sorry for touching yourself without permission, Potter?”</p><p>Harry shivered in anticipation; hearing Draco call him by his last name always got him excited.</p><p>“<em>Or</em>-” Hermione butt in, walking around the other side of the bed across from Draco. “-are you sorry for wearing those dastardly boots around <em>our</em> home without permission.”</p><p>Harry looked back and forth between the two of them before twitching his legs and feet around, attempting to kick the boots off. Anything to make them happy.</p><p>“And what do you think you’re doing now?” Hermione hummed, and with another quick flick of her wand, his feet were tied to the end of the bedposts, boots still attached to his feet.</p><p>“You wanted to wear those blasted dragonhide boots so badly, so now you will.” Hermione looked down at him at that; her arms crossed dauntingly over her chest. </p><p>“You know, Granger, I quite like our dragonhide <em>much</em> better, don’t you?”</p><p>Hermione grinned like the cat who got the cream, and Harry’s heart practically stuttered to a halt.</p><p>While Draco went into their closet to get the necessary equipment, Hermione magically flipped Harry over face down on the bed, the ropes adjusting themselves to the movement. </p><p>“You look positively radiant like this.”</p><p>Harry felt himself blush, “‘Mione -”</p><p>A ball gag suddenly encased his mouth, and Harry mumbled the rest of his beg into it with wide eyes.</p><p>“No talking, love. Only feeling. Color?”</p><p>Harry blinked, and a ball of green magic appeared for a few seconds before disappearing.</p><p>“Very good.”</p><p>Draco came back then, with a leather <a href="https://thepleasurechest.com/edge-dragon-kiss-whip"> kiss whip</a> in one hand.</p><p>“You’ve been naughty, haven’t you, Harry.”</p><p>Not able to speak, Harry nodded against the pillow, his gaze watching the whip as Draco pulled the leather between his hands.</p><p>“Ah yes, this right here is pure dragonhide leather. Perhaps not as to your liking as those <em>shoes</em> of yours, but it will do, don’t you think Granger?”</p><p>She only smirked in reply as she ran a nail down Harry’s back, goosebumps erupting in her wake.</p><p>“He’s ready.”</p><p>Without a second in between Hermione giving the okay, Draco’s arm raised, and the whip smacked against Harry’s backside, Harry moaning into the bed from the sting.</p><p>Hermione helpfully raised Harry’s sleeping robes from his arse, leaving only his pants, and Draco grinned in appreciation. </p><p>Minutes went by, Draco’s perfectly aimed slaps rang through the room along with Harry’s pleading moans beneath his gag; Hermione avidly watching, before Accio-ing the whip from Draco’s raised hand.</p><p>“My turn.” She muttered with a sly grin before whipping the leather down with more power than Draco was hitting, right on the curve of his arse, above his thighs.</p><p>Harry screamed behind his gag.</p><p>Draco licked his lips, his eyes trained on his fellow Domme, her hits continuing for a few more minutes before their Sub’s moans reached a crescendo they were both all too familiar with.</p><p>“Color?” Hermione lightly asked, wrapping the leather up to stow away again. </p><p>A puff of green appeared over Harry as he began thrusting into the mattress, needing simulation. Draco caught him and smacked his arse with his hand. Harry immediately stopped, sobbing into the pillow under his face.</p><p>“Well, turns out <em>my</em> dragonhide whip didn’t brittle up at all, did it, Harry? Not like those disgusting boots of yours are sure to do.”</p><p>Harry could only groan in agreement.</p><p>Hermione waved her wand yet again, this time to untie the leather latches that held Harry to the bed, and Harry turned over in gratitude, his backside aching deliciously as the soft sheets rubbed against his over-sensitive skin.</p><p>His relief only lasted a few seconds, though, as Draco muttered a spell under his breath that Harry couldn’t catch. Suddenly, his cock felt pressure around it, and he groaned at the familiar feeling. It was one of the Slytherin’s favorites.</p><p>He knew then he wouldn’t be able to come without Draco undoing the spell.</p><p>“What next?” Hermione asked Draco as she took the gag out from Harry’s mouth and vanished it. They had plenty more where that one came from.</p><p>Draco took in Harry, hair disarrayed and erection bulging out from his pants, his grey eyes gleaming.</p><p>“Sit on his face.”</p><p>Hermione gleefully took that order without complaint; her eyes leered down at Harry, who licked his lips in anticipation and laid back on the bed with no questions asked. </p><p>She kept her robes on, only removing her trousers from her person. She then got up on the bed and straddled Harry. His eyes were practically black with arousal himself, his tongue partially hanging out of his mouth in preparation.</p><p>“Look at you, so ready for me, such a good boy.” Harry sighed, his back relaxed into the soft mattress at the praise. She moved into position and pushed her panties out of the way before lowering herself onto Harry’s face.</p><p>“Let me know if he stops for whatever reason,” Draco stated firmly. Hermione only giggled.</p><p>Harry promptly went to work, sucking on her outer labia before moving further into her with his tongue, hearing her sighs and groans as encouragement to do more.</p><p>At the foot of the bed, Draco was lubing himself up, watching his partners go at it with a low groan of his own. He then hopped onto the mattress and kneeled in between Harry’s bent legs, pulling off his sodden pants, not daring to touch his cock as he knew it would all be over if he did.</p><p>He magicked some more lube, rubbing it into his fingers, before pressing one finger into Harry. He felt him twitch at that and figured that was a sign for another one. As he stretched him, Hermione tsked him quietly, “You don’t want to stop, Harry. I know you don’t want me to snitch to Draco on you.”</p><p>Harry then sped up his ministrations, grabbing Hermione’s thighs and pulling her down even closer, his tongue reaching new depths inside her, to her delight.</p><p>Draco then added another finger, three in total, before stretching him out even further. Harry groaned but kept pleasuring his other Dom to the best of his abilities. And it was pretty damn good if Hermione’s moans were anything to go by.</p><p>Without a second's warning, Draco pushed into Harry all the way, and Harry almost choked.</p><p>The Dom then began an unrelenting pace, pressing into Harry as if his life depended on it.</p><p>Harry’s moans got higher in volume and pitch, causing Hermione to grab hold of his hair as the vibrations echoed into her from his mouth.</p><p>“Yesss, Harry! Don’t stop, right there -” Hermione ground against Harry’s flickering tongue for a few more perfectly aimed touches, and she was coming, her body taut as she finished with a moan of her own.<br/>
</p><p>
With that sight in mind, Draco hurried his thrusts, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching a lot sooner than he planned. He couldn’t help it at times; his two partners were too ridiculously attractive to hold out too long these days.</p><p>Harry whined in the back of his throat as Draco’s cock turned him inside out.</p><p>Draco couldn’t hold back any longer; watching Harry’s cock bob up and down and his tongue reaching out again to lick his reddened lips proved too much for him as he came hard inside of Harry.</p><p>As Draco pulled out, Hermione was already ahead of the game and pulled Harry up from the bed, ignoring his shaky legs and breathy moans of needing to come.</p><p>“Sit on the ground.”</p><p>Wanting to obey immediately for fear of not being able to come, Harry practically fell on his arse, the carpet below him acting as a cushion of sorts.</p><p>Harry’s doms then stared hungrily at him from the ground, those boots still on his feet and nothing else.</p><p>Hermione whispered something in Draco’s ear again, and Harry whimpered in distress and impatience at the act.</p><p>Draco ran fingers through her long, thick hair like butter, and she purred in response.</p><p>Harry whined again from being ignored.</p><p>“We want you to come all over those boots.”</p><p>Harry dazedly looked up at the blond, nodding slowly in an attempt to understand.</p><p>“I want you to rub yourself off on the boots, Potter. I want you to ruin them, so you can never wear them again.” Draco continued, throwing one of the boots to the ground in front of Harry’s feet.</p><p>If Harry didn’t know any better, he would think that Draco was incredibly jealous of the boots in question, but he couldn’t mull it over for too long at that moment as he went to obey his orders.</p><p>He sat the boot upright, admiring the dark greens and browns of the dragonhide, before moving closer to ruin it completely. Harry then thrust forward, the head of his cock catching on the material, and whimpered loudly.</p><p>“Don’t you even think about stopping.” Hermione breathed out, her eyes alive with arousal as she and Draco both watched him unblinkingly. </p><p>Nodding furiously, Harry began thrusting quicker, his cockhead catching each time over a somewhat rigged scale. The pain only fueled his need to come, as he grabbed the boot with both hands to keep it from flying across the room from the power emitting from his hips.</p><p>“You will never accept another gift from an ex without permission. Are we clear?” Draco’s voice sounded ragged, and Harry whimpered.</p><p>Harry’s eyes moved to Hermione, standing behind Draco, her chin resting on his shoulder as she gazed down at him on the floor, fire in her brown eyes, as he continued to rub the full length of his weeping cock against the boot as if his life depended on it.</p><p>He felt the wetness already seeping into the leather as his prick leaked more precome. </p><p><em>“Please!”</em> Harry felt tears stinging his eyes as the need to come became almost too much to bear, directing his plea at Hermione instead.</p><p>Which might not have been the smartest course of action, as she tended to be even more strict than Draco during play.</p><p>She strutted around Draco and knelt in front of Harry, one hand caressing his face for a few seconds, and Harry relaxing into the touch as much as he could, his whole body shaking with tension.</p><p>Before he could get comfortable, she grabbed the tufts of his hair and pulled, hard. His head reared back with the motion, and he gasped for air.</p><p>“Answer us, and then you can come.”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Next time Charlie or any other ex decides it’s okay to send you a gift, you will tell us.”</p><p>Her tone of voice had Harry shivering in her grasp as he nodded along to her words, the grip on his hair strong still. <em>”Yes, yes</em> never a-again. Oh god, please let me -”</p><p>Draco then grabbed his wand from the desk nearby, flicked his wand, and the pressure around Harry’s cock abruptly vanished.</p><p>Harry groaned, his hips began thrusting sporadically yet rapidly against the boot, afraid one of his Doms would take it away and leave him with nothing.</p><p>His two lovers watched, wholly enraptured by the sight of their sub coming all over the dragonhide, ruining the material thoroughly, satisfaction painting their faces.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Harry finally came to, it was to the feeling of four hands rubbing over various parts of his body, and he blissfully sighed, keeping his eyes closed as his Doms treated him with the utmost care imaginable.</p><p>“Oh, what a good boy you are,” Hermione crooned, her hands massaging his shoulders, as Draco hummed in agreement from where he sat lower on the bed, rubbing oils on his sensitive backside.</p><p>Harry desperately hoped the boots weren’t aflame somewhere. He would be up for more of that play in the (very near) future.</p><p>He wondered if he were to send Charlie a thank you gift, how well that would go down with his partners.</p><p>He’d never know until he tried, Harry thought with a sedated smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/kudos keep me sane(ish). </p><p>my <a href="https://crimsonhead-ache.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p><p>Also, make sure to check out the other incredible works for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPKinktober2020/works"> Kinktober</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>